A Pink Nightmare
by grissomsbutterfly1013
Summary: Who ever said Valentine's Day was simple? One Shot


**A Pink Nightmare- One Shot**

Grissomsbutterfly

**AN:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Let's hope that Grissom's day of love isn't this crazy huh?

(Thanks for the reviews thus far- some errors were noted and now hopefully everything is fixed.)

A couple of years ago I frowned upon such frivolous, and seemingly useless holidays such as Valentine's Day. If one is truly in love, why would one need a holiday to express affection? The question has puzzled me for quite sometime, until Sara Sidle became a large part of my life. After spending over one year in her arms, I felt that I had to do something to show how grateful I am. Little did I realize that Valentine's Day endeavors would be far more complex than I originally perceived. For some men the yearly ritual comes natural, like a baby taking to a bottle. For others, practice made perfection.

What does one give to the love of their life on the only day where love is universally celebrated? I suppose I had no choice but to dive into the world of the unknown and learn for myself...Too bad I didn't take a life-jacket.

**XxxX**

**VALENTINE'S DAY 2007**

**LAS VEGAS MALL- GODIVA**

**5:00PM**

Grissom walked around the store which was filled to the brim with luxurious chocolates far pricier than his pocket would allow. The aroma within the shop made his stomach growl; it was a bad idea to shop when one was hungry. In Grissom's case it was a bad idea to shop period. Would Sara even want chocolate? He recalled stories from some of the young, male, lab rats where chocolate ended up terminating several relationships.

As Grissom picked up a large box of one-hundred and fifty dollar chocolates, he wondered if the price would make a difference in his gesture. Without giving his gift any more analysis, he nervously walked over to the cashier and handed her his purchase. He hoped he wouldn't regret his fast decision.

"Gift wrapped Sir?" The young female employee repeated. Grissom was too consumed in thought to have heard her original reply. He nodded his head, finally sure of one element in his shopping en devour. He had two hours before his shift started; hopefully he had enough time to present his gift at the best opportune moment.

The Las Vegas heat was scorching, usually not the case during the winter. Grissom merely attributed the heat to global warming as he climbed into his Denali and closed the door. As he started the car he gently placed his wrapped chocolates on the seat beside him.

Moments later he stopped by the lab to pick up some paper work before his shift started. After pulling into the lot he was immediately startled by Greg who banged on his trunk.

"Grissom! We've been trying to get a hold of you. Bugs, your little buddies were found at a 4-19 on Tropicana. Ecklie wanted you to head over as soon as possible and check it out." Greg yelled through the glass, as Grissom merely sighed with disappointment. Chocolate would have to wait this Valentine's Day.

Grissom heard his door open and nearly had a coronary as a loud CRUNCH echoed through his car. Grissom kept his eyes closed as he tried to keep his cool.

"Let me guess, you sat beside me?" Grissom's eyes were still closed tight, refusing to cope with the fact that he just blew one-hundred and fifty dollars on crushed chocolate.

"Sorry...I think I sat on a box. I'll replace whatever is inside!" Greg offered; worried as to what he just ruined.

"Never mind Greg..." Grissom opened his eyes and started his car, already wondering what was going to replace the succulent offering- which was now literally mush.

**VICTORIA SECRET- 7:00PM**

The mall was beyond busy as last minute shoppers searched for a gift that would envelope their love for a special someone. Grissom was beginning to sense that shopping was not his forte, as he became lost in the lace and skimpy underwear that was Victoria Secret. He should have thought out his gift a little better, perhaps luck would be more on his side.

The smell of perfume graced his presence as an attractive, young employee tapped him on the shoulder. Clear, smooth, porcelain skin was one of the many virtues that made up "Anna." However, her beauty was no match for the woman he was struggling to shop for...

"Last minute Valentine's gift huh?" Anna smiled as she guided the bashful Gil Grissom over to an elegant selection of lace and lingerie.

"It's that obvious huh?" Grissom blushed as he looked over the selections before him.

"You have 'confusion and panic' written all over your face." She smiled as she picked up a few items for Grissom to examine more closely.

"Here are some of our most popular selections this season. I'll leave you sometime to choose which one you deem most appropriate. Just don't forget to choose the right size and cut." Anna handed the merchandise over to Grissom, who could already feel the decision weighing on his shoulders.

"Would she find this gift offensive? Usually lingerie is more for a man's enjoyment- a splendid garnish for his appetite..." Grissom knew his time was running out, he had to start his shift in merely two hours. Sara must be growing impatient and thoroughly annoyed. First he took a sabbatical away from her for one month, and now it appears as if he forgot about Valentine's Day. He was officially becoming a role model for men to examine when wondering "What not to do on Valentine's Day."

He decided on a black, silk negligee- no lace. Simplicity was always the key in these gifts from the heart. He did not want to produce an extravagant gift that would look like he was trying too hard. After paying for his purchase he headed towards their apartment, an apartment they both shared secretly. They still had their separate places of residence- a security measure that Sara was strict to stand by. He was sure they could sell their separate places of property since their future was becoming clearer.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he started to whistle a variety of corny love songs he had been listening to all day on the radio. He had to wrap the gift fast in order to keep it a secret. Sara was quite inquisitive when it came to presents, she could never be surprised.

As he crept into their apartment, he noticed that Sara was taking one last nap in front of the television before work.

Grissom tip toed quietly into their bedroom and locked their door, scrambling to find some wrapping paper and tape in their closet. Some red paper from Christmas poked out from a plastic bag- at least luck was finally on his side now.

Humming began to fill the air as Grissom recalled another sixties love song as he pulled out his purchase; his cheeks immediately drained of color in the process.

His eyes were blinded by the tag twirling around on his recent purchase labeled "SIZE: XL."

"How the hell did I manage this?!" He swore under his breath, as he heard Sara call out his name from the living room.

"I'm a dead man for sure if she sees this mistake." Grissom ran over to the bed and shoved the lingerie under the mattress just before the door swung wide open.

Sara took one glance at the wrapping paper and tape sprawled out on the bed and made an easy assumption- a little too obvious even for a CSI.

"I know what you're up to..." She smiled as she glided over to the bed.

Grissom nervously tilted his head and played dumb.

"I'm just uh...Cleaning out the closet." He gulped, worrying a little more as Sara sat down on the bed.

What was he supposed to do now? The stores were closed and now Sara expected a gift more than ever.

"Right…" She gave him another grin in return as she got up and approached him for further inspection. He was up to something, she was sure. But she couldn't figure out when and where he would reveal his surprise. She wasn't an easy woman to fool, especially with her natural, investigative skills. Perhaps Grissom pulled off the impossible, maybe she would be surprised.

"I'm uh, giving you something tonight." He tried to remain casual, but he knew he blew it.

"At work?" Sara immediately replied, laughing at the mere thought of a romantic gesture in the break room. It appeared that Grissom was in a risky mood and Sara was ready to play along.

"Alright, I'll wait." She grinned as she pulled Grissom in and administered her dose of Valentine's Day love. As sappy as Valentine's Day was, there were still benefits. With a final kiss, Sara walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

**CSI CONFERENCE ROOM- 4:30AM**

**FEBRUARY 15**

"Roses!" Grissom shouted into the phone. "I ordered fifty long stem roses. NO you didn't! That's not my address...Yes I'll hold." He sighed into the phone. There was no point in tying up the lab's phone for another mistake he could not undo. The twenty-four hour florist sent his roses to the very happy home of Rob and Mary Zemenski- at least he assumed they were happy. Apparently his order was sent to another client, just his luck.

Once Grissom hung up the phone and approached his office he noticed that the lights were dimmed. After shutting the door, he saw Sara sitting with her back facing him from across the room.

"Time to face the facts, you screwed up- a lot!" Grissom officially felt jinxed, especially when Sara turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Sara- I have to tell you something. I..."

"Its beautiful Grissom." She jumped into his arms, all the while trying to wipe away her tears. "You were right- I do love it." Sara said, continuing to confuse Grissom more and more.

"Sorry?" He bit his lip, trying to play along.

"The butterfly- it hatched on Valentine's Day. How did you know? Did I ever tell you you're one talented Bug Man?" She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, still fascinated at his gift.

"I do have to say babe, this is one of the most thoughtful and unique Valentine's Day gifts I've ever received. Much better than the usual chocolate or tacky lingerie most couples give...So what were you going to tell me?" She glanced up at Grissom whose eyes were now large with panic.

The End


End file.
